El Camino del Héroe
by ZeonTheAbyssWalker
Summary: Tetsuya Akatsuki un joven que quiere ser un héroe y para ello tiene que ir a la mejor escuela de héroes, UA. Sin embargo debido a ciertos sucesos comienza su camino para ser héroe antes de lo permitido, 2 años antes de entrar a UA lo que lo convierte en un vigilante. Esta es la historia de un héroe ilegal.
1. Chapter 1: VIGILANTE

**No se si es porque se acerca la segunda película, si es porque he estado viendo el manga de MHA Vigilante: Illegals (que por cierto, me gusta más que MHA original) o si es porque ya se va a animar el Izuku vs Overhaul. Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esta idea. Lo he intentado, pero no, no quiere salir. Intento concentrarme en mi otro fanfic y me salen ideas de MHA. Así que aquí estoy escribiendo para ver si así no lo tengo todo el rato en mi cabeza. Si hasta me puse a dibujar la imagen de portada (que no está terminada y hasta que lo esté pondré el diseño del OC).**

**Eeeeeeen fin, voy a aclarar un par de cosas antes de empezar. 1- La linea temporal de MHA me confunde, no entiendo cuanto tiempo pasa entre saga y saga. 2-Esta historia comienza uno o dos años antes del canon. Cuando los de primer curso tienen 13-14, ya que Izuku entró con 15 a los exámenes de acceso de UA. Con esto quiero hacer 2 cosas, la primera que el protagonista tenga su propia historia original, porque cuando llegue al canon todo sera copia y pega con algunas variaciones del canon, quiero evitar eso ha ser posible, pero en el peor de los casos así será. La segunda es la evolución del protagonista, quiero que sea buena, no digo brutal ni perfectamente construida, pero que sea buena. Y creo me sería más sencillo hacerlo de esta forma, tal vez me equivoque. Pero al menos entre todo lo que tengo que crear y construir mantengo la mente activa, y no me pasa lo mismo que con Sunshine, que me da un bloqueo cada 2x3. 3-Si alguien quiere o tiene interés de ser Beta Reader, ponedlo en review o mandadme PM. Me vendría de fabula tener uno. **

* * *

**Ni Boku no Hero Academia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente el fic y el/los OC son de mi propiedad. Este fic también lo he publicado en wattpad. Por si alguien lo quiere ver con imágenes y los OST.**

**Ahora vamos con la historia:**

* * *

{¿Que son los héroes? En la actualidad la definición de héroe es la de alguien que posee un don de nacimiento y que ha sido elegido para servir a la sociedad siempre bajo el control del gobierno. Pero en este mundo hay otro tipo de héroes que no se ajustan a esa definición, no han sido "elegidos" por nadie y actúan movidos por su propia voluntad. Son "héroes ilegales".}

-¡UOOOOOOOOOH! ¡ESTO ES ALUCINANTE!-

Surcando el cielo con gran emoción, un joven era perseguido por un villano. El joven en cuestión rebosaba alegría, como si la expulsara por los poros de su piel. El villano en cambio...

-¡MALDITO CRÍO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES GRITAR DE MIEDO NO DE FELICIDAD!- su grito era más de irritación que de ira.

El chico hizo una voltereta en el aire y quedó con la cabeza apuntando al suelo -¿Eh? ¿Por que debería? Gracias a ti mi aburrimiento se ha acabado ¡llevaba un día aburridisimo!-

Apuntó con su mano al villano y flexionó los dedos corazón y anular. Una tela de araña salio disparada golpeando la cara al villano, tapándole los ojos. Él paró en seco dejando de agitar las alas que tenia por brazos para intentar quitarse la tela de araña. Mala idea, la gravedad no tardó en hacer efecto y cayó... y cayó y cayó y continuó cayendo durante un buen rato. El niño araña parpadeó un par de veces, se había percatado de que estaban muy alto.

-Oh oh-

Lanzando otra telaraña esta vez una que se alargaba, la enganchó a un edificio y se balanceó hacia donde caía el hombre pájaro. Que cayó en una cama elástica convenientemente colocada en una azotea, eso evitaría que se matara, el único problema era el angulo en el que estaba colocada. El criminal rebotó en la cama y se espetó contra la pared de un edificio atravesándola.

-Uh... Eso tuvo que doler- se balanceó hasta el agujero donde su perseguidor yacía inconsciente. -Bueno... Espera ¿no erais dos?-

Un tentáculo agarró su tobillo y lo sacó del edificio.

-Debí cerrar la bocaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

{¡TIEMPO FUERA! ¡TIME OUT! ¡TIME OUT! Acabamos de comenzar y ya estoy peleando contra villanos. Al menos déjame explicar como llegué a este punto. Retrocedamos un par de días, cuando lo único de lo que era capaz era ver desde lejos.}

* * *

Un joven caminaba por las calles de Musutafu llevando el uniforme de la secundaria Aldera y una mochila roja en su espalda. Miraba como un villano comía coches, mientras la gente corría y gritaba "¡villano! ¡villano!".

-Pronto aparecerá un héroe y se encargará de él-

{Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los superpoderes y los superhumanos estaban en boca de todos. Ahora todos son especiales, ver a alguien escupiendo fuego o teniendo pinzas por manos es algo normal. Con la salvedad de que los malos de ahora son supermalos, claro.}

-¡MI COCHE!-

-¡HUYAMOS!-

{Las personas corrientes como nosotros no somos rivales contra este tipo de gente}

ÑAM

CRAC

-Hay dones muuuuy raros y este no es el más raro que he visto- alzó la vista -Algo se acerca y es algo grande-

¡CRASH!

-ARG-

-¡AH! ¡ES RYUKYU!-

-¡LA HEROINA Nº9 DEL TOP 10!-

-¡LO HA APLASTADO COMO A UN BICHO!-

-¡HEY! ¡ESO ME OFENDE! ¡PERO RYUKYU HA ESTADO GENIAL!-

{Las personas especiales de ahora son las que pueden volar por el cielo, derrotar a todo el mundo de un puñetazo o controlar el clima}

Ryukyu quien había vuelto a su forma humana se giró para ver a los civiles con una sonrisa.

{Y también los hay con superbelleza}

-¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Algún herido?-

-Mis dientes...-

-Tú te callas-

La policía no tardó en llegar y arrestar al villano, mientras los ciudadanos presentes sacaban fotos o grababan vídeos de Ryukyu y la alababan. Él estaba entre ellos.

-¡Como mola! En persona es mucho más guay y guapa-

Ryukyu le guiño el ojo al escuchar eso. El ojiazul se sonrojó y salió del grupo de personas con el autógrafo de la heroína en su libreta.

{Lo que si está claro, es que son totalmente diferentes a mi... O a toda esa gente que, como yo, solo podemos levantar la cabeza del suelo para admirarlos}

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Las clases ya van a empezar!-

[Tetsuya Akatsuki (13)]

-¡Tet-chan!-

-¿Uh? ¿Ik-chan? Tú también te quedaste a ver a Ryukyu ¿eh?-

El chico frente a Tetsuya soltó una risita nerviosa y asintió. Luego comenzó a hablar felizmente sobre la heroína dragón y su don.

[Izuku Midoriya (13)]

{Este de aquí es mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Izuku Midoriya y es un gran fan de los héroes y dones, pero sobre todo de All Might. Es timido y algo miedoso debido al abuso que sufrió y sigue sufriendo por no tener don. Claro que cuando estoy delante no dejo que se burlen de el}

-Ya ya, cálmate- rió -sabes que llegamos tarde ¿no?-

-¡AH! ¡Es cierto! Tet-chan, hay que darse prisa-

-Sí...- mira a los lados- Parece que no están por aquí, perfecto-

Tetsuya agarró a Izuku por la mochila y lanzó una telaraña a un edificio. Flexionó un poco las piernas y...

-¿Tet-chaaaaaaaaa...?-

Pego un gran salto que elevó a ambos varios metros, luego tiró de la telaraña para si y se propulsó hacia el edificio donde estaba pegada. Se soltó y lanzó otra a un edificio distinto, esta vez balanceándose.

-¡TET-CHAN!-

-¿QUE? DIJISTE QUE HAY QUE DARSE PRISA-

El viento soplaba fuerte, así que tenían que gritarse para poder escucharse o tal vez Izuku solo tenía miedo y Tetsuya le seguía el juego.

[Mi don es Hombre-Araña, puedo lanzar telarañas, pegarme a superficies, tengo superfuerza, superreflejos y gran agilidad, tengo el sentido arácnido que me avisa cuando estoy en peligro y gran resistencia. Es un don bastante completito]

-¿Ves? Rápido y sin accidentes-

-P-Pero si nos hubieran pillado...-

-Si no lo hicieron con los gritos que pegabas, dudo que nos lleguen a pillar en esta vida-

El peliverde suspiró y sonrío, era peligroso e ilegal, pero al menos cuando su mejor amigo hacía eso, Izuku podía experimentar lo que era tener un don. Si bien Tetsuya utilizaba su don cuando le venía en gana, la mayoría de las veces lo usaba por Izuku. Algunos pensarían que es cruel mostrarle un mundo en el que nunca podrá estar, pero él lo sabía, él sabía que Tetsuya lo hacía para alegrarle cuando estaba decaído, para protegerle cuando sus compañeros se burlaban de él y para saciar su curiosidad por los dones.

Por eso y por muchas cosas más estaba agradecido de haberle conocido.

* * *

-Nos vemos mañana Ik-chan-

-Hasta mañana Tet-chan-

Los dos se despidieron y caminaron en distintas direcciones, tras dar un par de pasos Tetsuya se metió en un callejón, abriendo su mochila sacó unos guantes blancos, una sudadera roja y una mascara de farmacia para el resfriado.

-Llevo esperando esto todo el día-

(Me pondré mi traje especial, usaré mi don todo lo que quiera y me quedaré tranquilo)

Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, que guardó en la mochila, y se puso la ropa.

(¡Que le den a esa dichosa ley! ¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer y punto!)

Lanzó la mochila a la altura de un primer piso y la pegó a la pared con una telaraña. Luego salió del callejón mirando a ambos lados, vio a dos chicas caminando a unos metros delante de él.

(¡Genial! ¡Objetivo a la vista!)

Salió disparado hacia ellas y se deslizó por el suelo cogiendo algo.

-Se te ha caído- le dijo a las chicas sorprendidas ante su aparición.

(¡Devolverle los objetos caídos a sus dueños!)

DAS

Apareció delante de una señora perdida.

-Gire en esa esquina y...-

(¡Indicar direcciones!)

Miraba en su móvil algo delante de dos empresarios borrachos.

(¡Averiguar la hora del ultimo tren!)

Clic

-Patataaaaa 3-

Les hizo una foto a un grupo de amigas.

(¡Apretar el botón de la cámara!)

Recoge la basura tirada por la calle usando sus telarañas y las tira a los contenedores.

(¡Recoger la basura tirada por la calle y tirarla a los contenedores!)

-¡Gracias colega!-

-¡Que amable!-

-¡Oh! ¡Gran trabajo el de hoy también chico araña!-

-¡Muchas gracias chico araña!-

* * *

-¡Nada como trabajar duro y hacer las cosas bien para sentirse en paz con uno mismo!-

Tetsuya saltó y caminó por la pared de un edificio satisfecho con su trabajo, saltó de tejado en tejado volviendo al lugar donde estaba su mochila. No se esperaba lo que se encontraría al llegar. Pegado a la pared poca abajo observó como un tipo con cara de tiburón apuntaba con una pistola a una chica de estatura baja y pelo marrón, en la otra mano tenía una jeringuilla.

{Siempre que hay un gran accidente o un villano actuando de forma violenta u ocurre una emergencia extravagante. Los héroes profesionales siempre acuden al rescate}

(¿Qu-que hago? ¿llamo a un héroe? ¿a la policía? No, para cuando llegasen ya sería tarde. ¿¡QUE HAGO!? ¡NO PUEDO ENFRENTARME A ESE TÍO! ¡TENGO QUE IRME! ¡SI ME VE ME MATARA! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!)

{Pero no cuando gente como nosotros está en peligro. El día a día está lleno de violencia, la maldad se dispara sin previo aviso}

-Venga, solo será una dosis. No quiero inyectarmela sin antes saber lo que hace-

{Solo es un vulgar gamberro matando a una persona}

-¡DÉJAME! ¡AYUDA!-

¡!

{Los héroes como All Might o Endeavor no están para estas cosas, por mucho que se lo pidiéramos...}

(¿¡Que estaba a punto de hacer!? ¿¡Como pude si quiera pensar en eso!?)

{Ninguno se involucraría en una simple pelea callejera}

-¡Calla o disparo!-

Tetsuya saltó de la pared y cayó de pie unos metros detrás del delincuente.

-¡Hey! ¡si vas a disparar a alguien disparame a mi!-

El cara tiburón y la chica lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Muy bien-

En cuanto le apuntó, Tetsuya le lanzó una telaraña a la pistola y se la quitó, seguidamente le tiró otra a la cara, una segunda a la jeringuilla -Esto me lo quedo- tiró de ella y se la arrebató.

Quitándose la telaraña de la cara, el tiburón rugió lanzándose contra él -¡MALDITO MOCOSO!-

Tetsuya saltó sobre él y le propinó una patada en la espalda que lo mando volando fuera del callejón, cruzando la calle y espetándose contra un camión haciendo un agujero en el vehículo.

-¡MI CAMIÓN!-

(Cierto, superfuerza. Me olvide de eso)

Pensó con una gota anime en su cabeza. Girándose hacia la chica, que parecía de su edad, le iba a preguntar si estaba bien. Hasta que escuchó las sirenas de policía a lo lejos.

(Mierda, uso de don ilegal. Aunque sea en defensa propia, se me pasó la mano. Tengo que irme)

Sin decir nada, se despidió de la chica con una seña de dos dedos y se fue del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Eso fue... emocionante y una completa locura, pude haber muerto- miró la jeringuilla en su mano -Una droga, pero no sabía que era así que debe ser nueva. Quitando el echo de que las drogas son malas, el querer probarla con una niña es... es imperdonable-

-Muy cierto-

¿¡!?

Su sentido arácnido se activó, gracias a eso esquivó un látigo negro que le atacaba por la espalda.

-Buenos reflejos-

-¿¡Quien eres!?-

Al darse la vuelta vio a un hombre vestido de negro, el látigo que lo atacó estaba conectado a su sombra, este volvió a su lugar de origen y el hombre misterioso caminó por la azotea hacia Tetsuya.

-Soy lo que la sociedad llama vigilante, mi nombre es Noir y tú chico, tienes algo que yo quiero-

Un rápido vistazo a la droga en su mano fue todo lo que necesitó para saber a lo que se refería.

-Por tu ropa diría que también eres un vigilante como yo. ¿Estas investigando? Podríamos compartir información, ah no te preocupes, no juzgo por la edad si no por habilidad-

-Nononono espera, se está confundiendo. Yo solo pasaba por ahí, fue casualidad-

...

-Ya veo... Aun así, tienes un futuro prometedor. Quieres ser un héroe ¿no?-

-...-

{Sus palabras en aquel entonces me hicieron pensar, siempre quise ser un héroe, pero en aquel momento, en aquel lugar yo dude. Cuando el peligro estuvo frente a mi, cuando una persona estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, yo dude. Eso no era algo que un héroe hacia. Fue lo que pensé en ese momento}

-Chico, todos tienen miedo. No hay nadie que no tenga miedo, pero lo importante no es el miedo. Es si actúas o no-

-Yo...-

-¿Que haces cuando el deber aparece ante ti? ¿Decides entrar en acción? ¿O te echas para atrás? ¡Eso es lo único que han de cuestionarse aquellos que tienen alma de héroe!- Noir le señalo -Y tú chico ¡Tú actuaste!-

Tetsuya abrió los ojos.

-Ayúdame con mi trabajo...- Noir le ofreció la mano -Y haré de ti un verdadero héroe-

{Pero sus palabras me golpearon, mirando atrás, en aquel momento si yo no hubiera actuado. Aquella chica habría muerto. Mi vida sería muy diferente a la actual.}

-Yo... ¡Yo quiero ser un héroe!-

{Así comenzó todo, no fue un comienzo increíble, ni original. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, parece sacado de un comic o manga. Pero así fue como comenzó mi camino para convertirme en un héroe profesional. Claro que durante ese tiempo y unos dos años después de aquel día, quitale un mes o dos, hice el trabajo de uno de forma ilegal. Y no me arrepiento}

-Por cierto, no tengo licencia así que esto va a ser muy ilegal-

-... Espera ¿¡QUE!?-

{En ese momento me convertí en un héroe ilegal o dicho de otra forma...}

**{Un vigilante}**


	2. Chapter 2: Toma de contacto

**CAP 2: Toma de contacto**

* * *

-Creo que lo primero, serían las presentaciones ¿no?-

-¿Como te has colado en mi casa?-

-Por la ventana- Noir señaló a dicha ventana, que estaba rota-

-¡AAAH!- Tetsuya corrió a la ventana con un rollo de cinta aislante -Mis padres me mataran si se enteran de que está rota-

-Cierto ¿donde están? Tus padres digo-

Tetsuya tapó la parte rota y guardó la cinta. Luego se sentó en frente de Noir y sirvió té para ambos.

-Ellos viven en Kioto, la vecina es amiga de la familia y se pasa de vez en cuando para ver como estoy-

-Así que vives solo siendo solo un mocoso, wao-

-Sí, y antes de que intentes nada. Soy capaz de para un coche en marcha con suma facilidad-

-¿¡Que te crees que soy!?-

-... Un desconocido-

-Mi nombre es Kurono Kurosaki y ...-

-Mi hermano te salvó-

-...-

-Hace 3 años hubo una pelea masiva entre villanos en Kioto, lo que causó un montón de heridos y la mitad de muertes, mi hermano mayor quien aspiraba a ser héroe fue a ayudar con la evacuación. Pero intentando salvar a alguien sufrió un accidente y perdió la movilidad de sus piernas, quedando en silla de ruedas para siempre-

-Yo era esa persona, me salvó la vida y por ello sus sueños fueron destruidos-

-No te culpo por ello y se que él tampoco-

Kurono negó con la cabeza -Eso no quita que fue mi culpa, por quedarme pasmado en aquel momento - suspiró- voy a serte sincero, no es casualidad que nos encontrasemos. Por un lado es cierto que seguía los pasos de ese tipo para poder quitarle la droga, por otro te estaba vigilando-

-¿A mi? ¿por que?-

-Se lo debo a tu hermano- dio un sorbo de su té -pensé que podía devolverle el favor si cuidaba de su hermano. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando un día te veo salvando a una damisela en apuros-

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo-

-Pero lo hiciste, mantengo lo que dije ayer, tienes potencial y se que eres como tu hermano. Seras un buen héroe-

-Entonces lo de vigilante...-

-La oferta sigue en pie, no diré que no será peligroso, pero cuando entres al curso de héroes de cualquier academia tendrás una gran ventaja sobre los demás. Y yo me encargaré de que no te maten-

-...-

-... No soy bueno expresandome-

-Entiendo el concepto y sé que los héroes profesionales no acuden a ese tipo de situaciones-

-Sí, la mayoría de los héroes profesionales se centran en aquello que les dé popularidad, de ahí el ranking. Pocos son los héroes como Eraserhead que pasa de eso-

-Pero por eso existen los vigilantes ¿no?-

-Sí, la idea detrás de la vigilancia en esta época es la de hacer lo que los héroes no hacen. Atrapar a los criminales antes de que cometan el crimen, proteger a aquellos como la chica de ayer, que son victimas de crímenes que no llaman la atención lo suficiente como para que los profesionales aparezcan-

-... Quiero ser un vigilante, al menos hasta que pueda entrar al curso de héroes-

-Muy bien, te entrenaré y enseñaré. Pero debes obedecerme, si te digo escondete, te escondes, si te digo huye, huyes. ¿Entendido?-

Tetsuya asintió.

-Bien, entonces retomemos la conversación de antes. Mi nombre es Kurono Kurosaki, nombre de vigilante Noir. Tengo 19 años y mi don es [control sombrío], el como funciona ya te haces una idea- terminó su té y le hizo una seña al pelimarron para que se presentara.

-Soy Tetsuya Akatsuki, nombre de vigilante... Spidey, tengo 13 años y mi don es [hombre-araña] ya viste lo que puedo hacer-

Kurono asintió y metió una mano en su abrigo, luego sacó una libreta de bolsillo y la posó sobre la mesa.

-Bien, ahora voy a informarte de lo que haremos a partir de ahora-

-¿Investigar esa nueva droga?-

-Correcto, la droga que estoy investigando no tiene nombre oficial, aunque yo la llamo "Eraser". Su efecto es simple, borrar dones-

-¿¡Borrar dones!?-

-Sí, aunque el efecto es temporal. Por lo tanto asumo que es un prototipo, aun así, algo como eso podría desestructurar la sociedad actual-

-¿No deberíamos decírselo a las autoridades? Siendo algo tan grave...-

-Con todas los pasos que tienen que hacer para poder actuar mas los villanos que salen cada día, para cuando pudieran investigarlo la droga ya estaría completa. Nosotros en cambio no tenemos que esperar a que nos den el visto bueno-

Tetsuya asintió -Entiendo lo que dices, pero esto parece algo grande. No creo que solo nosotros podamos con algo así-

-Nunca dije que fuéramos los únicos, ahora mismo el resto del "equipo" está investigando otras zonas-

-Oh, cierto ahora que lo pienso ¿que sitios vamos a investigar? Imagino que serán lugares donde se concentren criminales. Pero esos lugares no son fáciles de encontrar-

-Lo son si sabes donde buscar, pero hoy nos concentraremos solo donde podremos entrar de forma fácil-

Ante la mirada confusa del chico, Kurono decidió elaborar.

-Un sitio donde ya he estado antes, pero por ciertos motivos no pude investigarlo por completo-

-Ah... espera, hay algo que no entiendo. Si su efecto es borrar dones ¿por que hay personas tomandola?-

-Porque son tontos-

-... Ya, pero aun así después de tomarla, notarían algo y dejarían de tomarla y esparcirla por ahí-

-Ves el árbol, pero no el bosque. Quien esté detrás de esto tiene poder, ya sea financiero, político o poder puro. Son tontos mas no suicidas, los que saben la verdad no se atreven a soltar prenda. Yo lo averigüe infiltrandome en una banda de mierdecillas y probandola-

Kurono se levantó y asomó por la ventana.

-La identidad del verdadero enemigo es completamente desconocida, igual que la forma de crear "eraser". Solo tenemos un par de localizaciones y nombres, pero todos de bandas menores que casi no tienen peso en ese mundillo. Sabemos que es alguien influyente, pero es por esa razón que no podemos actuar directamente contra él sin tener claro quien es- se giró para ver a Tetsuya -El número de villanos con suficiente influencia como para causar tanto miedo se puede contar con los dedos las manos, pero aunque no sean muchos son demasiado peligrosos, están a otro nivel. No podemos hacer algo contra ellos sin tenerlo muy claro, sacrificarse es una cosa, sacrificarse a lo tonto y en vano es otra-

Hubo un momento de silencio tras esas palabras, Kurono volvió a sentarse frente a Tetsuya.

-Por el momento vamos a organizarnos, seguirás yendo a clase, nada mas termine tu jornada vienes a casa te entrenaré hasta la noche y en la noche saldremos a investigar-

-Suena bien ¿y en que me vas a entrenar?-

-Físicamente estas bien, ya sea por tu don o por ti mismo. De momento solo te enseñaré a pelear, vamos-

* * *

-¡Arg!-

El cuerpo de Tetsuya golpeó el suelo, él y Kurono se encontraban en la azotea. Tetsuya se encontraba magullado mientras que el pelinegro no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Vamos mocoso, levanta-

-Recuerdame que me estas enseñando- dijo el preadolescente mientras se levantaba -a parte de como besar el suelo-

-Predicción, básicamente te enseño a predecir el siguiente movimiento del rival. Lo cual engloba mejorar tu memoria visual y reflejos- le da la mano ayudandole a levantarse -y contraataque, un contraataque es más efectivo que un ataque normal por el simple echo de que golpeas a tu enemigo cuando tiene la guardia baja-

-Pues parece que solo me golpeas-

-Saber encajar los golpes también es importante- Kurono alzó los puños -en guardia-

Tetsuya gruño por lo bajo y alzó los puños.

-Separa más las piernas, te estoy enseñando muay thai no boxeo-

-¿No me ibas a enseñar artes marciales mixtas?-

-Antes te enseñaré las bases de cada una, luego las juntaremos todas. Las artes marciales toman años de practica, pero no tenemos ese tiempo así que solo te enseñaré los movimientos más básicos de cada una cada día, luego los pondrás en practica por la noche. El peligro de muerte mas tus instintos de pelea, que son anormalmente buenos, aumentará el ritmo de aprendizaje-

-¿Cuando me has enseñado los movimientos?-

Su respuesta fue un puñetazo en toda la cara -Te acabo de mostrar uno-

-Capullo- susurró.

-Predicción Tetsuya-

-Sí sí- esta vez esquivó el golpe moviendo la parte superior de su cuerpo para atrás -Ahora entiendo lo de memoria visual- volvió a esquivar moviendose a un lado.

(¡Ya memorizó el alcance y velocidad de mi brazo!)

Pensó Kurono sorprendido.

(No, debe ser suerte)

El pelinegro volvió a atacar esta vez dando tres puñetazos seguidos, que fueron esquivados por su discípulo. El ojiazul contraatacó con una patada a las costillas, pero Kurono saltó fuera de su alcance.

(Esto es más fácil de lo que creía)

Tetsuya sonrió mientras pensaba eso y se lanzaba a por Kurono. Este cruzó los brazos en forma de x para protegerse de la ráfaga de puñetazos al torso.

(¡Mierda! ¡Incluso conteniendose sus golpes duelen demasiado!)

Cuando dejó de golpear, Kurono se tiró al suelo e hizo un barrido con la pierna golpeando las piernas de Tetsuya y provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Debiste predecir eso-

-¿Como iba a hacerlo? No me lo esperaba para nada-

-Observando, cuando estas peleando tienes que observar a tu oponente, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus ojos, todo su cuerpo. Eso hará que te sea más fácil predecir sus movimientos y anticiparte- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y continuó hablando -Pensé que no hacia falta que te lo dijera-

-Tch, pudiste hacerlo- contestó mientras se levantaba.

(Y se vuelve a levantar, je. Al menos no se rinde, eso es algo que no se enseña)

-¡Continuemos!-

-¡Ven!-

Pasaron toda la tarde peleando sin descanso, cuando se hizo de noche Kurono le mandó ir a por agua.

(No son solo sus instintos, absorbe todo como si fuera una esponja y sus golpes incluso conteniendose lo más que puede duelen tanto como ser golpeado por piedras) pensó mientras se sobaba una de las muchas zonas golpeadas de su cuerpo (claro que mi estilo de pelea no es 100% cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así...)

Tetsuya volvió con dos botellas de agua y descansaron un rato.

-Vale por hoy, date una ducha y ponte tu ropa de vigilante. Luego reúnete conmigo en la estación de tren en 1 hora-

-¡Ok!-

* * *

Después de tomar el tren, recibir miradas de todas las personas que los veían y hacerse selfies con algún que otro adolescente que pensaban que estaban haciendo un cosplay. Los vigilantes llegaron a un bar, uno bastante normal, no destacaba en nada, ahora los clientes y el camarero daban el cante.

(Se ha tatuado la calva... eso tuvo que doler mucho)

-Estate atento, a la mínima señal, golpea a alguien-

-Em... ¿vale?-

Tetsuya se ajustó la capucha, estaba un poco nervioso. El aspecto de estos tipos era de macarra total. No eran delincuentes juveniles, eran delincuentes de verdad. Todos les echaban miradas de muerte mientras fumaban, jugaban con un cuchillo, etc.

(Ese tío tiene un cañon por mano y ese otro... ¡su cabeza es un revolver!)

Mientras Tetsuya alucinaba con los delincuentes, Noir se acercó a la barra donde el camarero limpiaba un vaso y le echaba una mirada de irritación.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó de mala manera

Noir ignoró el tono y contestó con otra pregunta -¿Tienes drogas?-

...

El camarero dejó de limpiar, los clientes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, Tatsuya salió de su mundo y todos en conjunto miraron a Noir con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta ante tal pregunta. La expresión general era de sorpresa, el único que mantenía su cara impasiva era Noir.

(¿¡COMO PUEDE PREGUNTAR ESO DE FORMA TAN DIRECTA!?)

Todos gritaron en su mente.

-¿D-disculpa?-

-Bueno, viendo tu clientela...-

-¡Oye!- exclamaron los mencionados

Uno de ellos se levantó enfadado, era el que tenía un cañón por mano, caminó hacia Noir mientras levantaba su brazo. Para su mala suerte no dio más de tres pasos, al tercero Tetsuya le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen que le hizo atravesar la puerta del baño y destrozar el inodoro.

...

Tardaron un par de segundos en procesar lo que había pasado, cuando lo hicieron sacaron sus armas o activaron sus dones apuntando a los dos vigilantes.

-¿¡Pero que carajos haces!?-

-¡Dijiste que a la mínima señal le pegara a alguien!-

-¡Una señal que yo hiciera!-

-¿¡Y como iba a saber eso!?-

Noir y Tetsuya discutían mientras se juntaban sin quitarle la mirada a todos los "malos".

-Jefe ¿que hacemos con ellos?-

La pregunta iba dirigida a un hombre adulto, unos 30-40 años, barba a medio afeitar y pelo largo. Este asintió con la cabeza a su derecha, donde un hombre más joven apuntaba al dúo con una pistola, este aparentaba estar en sus 20, pelo corto negro y ojos oscuros.

-Roku, matalos- ordenó

El mencionado asintió y camino hacia ellos, concretamente hacia Noir. Al estar enfrente de él, Roku negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un completo idiota- tras decir eso se giró y de su mano libre salió una especie de sustancia blanca que cubrió a todos los delincuentes hasta el cuello.

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces!?-

-Estoy con él-

Noir parpadeó -¿En serio?-

-... ¡Tu me dijiste que me infiltrara aquí!-

-... Ah... me había olvidado de ti-

-...- Roku le miró fijamente por unos segundos -te odio-

Los maleantes después de intentar moverse sin resultado miraron a su "compañero" con odio. El jefe prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca.

-¡Roku! ¡traidor! ¿¡todo era mentira!?-

-Sí-

-¡Hablamos de nuestros sentimientos!-

-Eso fue vergonzoso-

-¡Fuiste al cumpleaños de mi hermana!-

-Se siente, me la tire-

-¿¡QUE!?-

CLAP

CLAP

Noir llamó la atención con dos aplausos.

-Relajad ese lenguaje, hay niños presentes-

Todas las miradas fueron al vigilante más bajo y durante lo que pareció una eternidad se hizo el silencio-

-¡HAS TRAÍDO UN NIÑO AQUÍ!-

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?-

-¡IRRESPONSABLE!-

-¡INCLUSO NOSOTROS TENEMOS LIMITES!-

-Bueno bueno, tampoco os pongáis así- se quejó levantando las manos -este mocoso os puede meter una paliza, preguntarselo a vuestro amigo-

Todos miraron al baño destrozado.

-... Alguien debería llamar a una ambulancia-

-Ya bueno...- Roku miró a Noir y le pasó un móvil- el móvil de barbitas, tiene la información que querías-

-Oh... nada nuevo- dijo después de mirar el contenido.

-... ¿Como que nada nuevo? ¿¡Me estas diciendo que todo lo que hice en estos 3 meses no ha servido para nada!?-

-... Sí, es justo lo que estoy diciendo-

-...-

Noir se giró hacia Tetsuya -Bueno ¿que te pareció tu toma de contacto?-

Tetsuya miró alrededor y luego a Noir -Honestamente, esto no ha sido como me lo esperaba-

-Bueno, no siempre son peleas épicas, persecuciones, infiltraciones, etc. A veces pasan este tipo de cosas, por muy inútiles que parezcan tienen su ventaja-

-¿Que es...?-

-Hemos recuperado un miembro del equipo- señaló a Roku, que estaba dandose cabezazos contra la pared.

(Y eso que Kurono se veía tan serio al principio)

Al ver el estado de Roku y repasar en su mente todo lo sucedido, Tetsuya no pudo evitar pensar eso.

El camarero, quien hasta ahora se había escondido tras la barra asomó la cabeza. Toda la hostilidad se había transformado en miedo, tanto por el mismo como por su local.

-Por favor, marchaos-

-¿Mm? Cierto, ya terminamos aquí. Roku, Spidey, nos vamos-

Mientras los tres salían por la puerta, Tetsuya se paró.

(Creo que nos olvidamos de algo... nah)

Cerró la puerta y trotó para alcanzar a los otros dos, dejando atrás una banda de matones aun envueltos en esa especie de pegamento, una persona inconsciente en un baño destrozado y un camarero llorando. Para ser su primer día, no había estado mal.

* * *

**Archivos de Vigilantes:**

**Tetsuya Akatsuki/Spidey**

**Edad: 13**

**Color de pelo: Marrón claro**

**Color de ojos: azul**

**Altura: 1,47 m**

**Gustos: Color rojo, ramen**

**Don: Hombre-araña**

**Kurono Kurosaki/Noir**

**Edad: 19**

**Color de pelo: negro**

**Color de ojos: ambár**

**Altura: 1,74 m**

**Gustos: Color negro, arroz**

**Don: Control sombrío**

**Rokuro Miyazaki/?**

**Edad: 24**

**Color de pelo: negro**

**Color de ojos: verde**

**Altura: 1,80 m**

**Gustos: Yakitori**

**Don: Transformación liquida**


End file.
